Forgive
by Wing-edZenith
Summary: An alternate version to Public Enemy. What if the Fenton Bazooka had been fully charged? What is the weapon shot ecoplasts instead of creating portals? One Shot.


**Maddie:** _(To Danny, with Fenton Bazooka to his head, about to shoot)_ By the authority invested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you back from once you came!  
**Danny:** Oh man, I have got to start paying more attention in these fights.  
**Maddie:** _(Finds note on Fenton Bazooka, reads it)_ "Honey, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka. - Jack. P.S.: Can I have a cookie?"  
**Danny:** With that, I bid you a fair farewell. _(Flies away)_  
**Maddie:** You haven't seen the last of me!  
**Danny:** Duh, I'll see you at dinner.

So, the scene above is what I'm basing this story on. An alternate version of what could have happened. What if Jack hadn't forgotten to fully charge the Fenton Bazooka?

Has anyone noticed in the short time of two fics that I've written that I tend to sway more to the "alternate" way of how something could have turned out fics? Yeah.

If I screw up the beginning on how this goes through from the episode. My apologies, I haven't seen it for a while.

Portrayed a little more "Maddie centered" if you are wondering why I refer to Danny as the ghost boy in the beginning.

Thoughts are in italics

Please enjoy, review, ignore my extremely long author notes, and… ENJOY! (smile)

676 676 676 676 676

Maddie Fenton crept along the rows of chairs, sneaking up on the ghost-boy after the two other ghosts were sucked through the Portable Fenton Portal. Taking a sturdy fighting position, she raised the Fenton Bazooka on her shoulder, taking aim at the ghost boy's head.

"By the authority invested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you back from once you came!" She said in a voice of authority.

The ghost boy looked almost bored, his shoulders slumped, "Oh man, I have got to start paying more attention in these fights."

The Fenton Bazooka bussed to life, "So long you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" She shot the weapon.

Not given enough time to turn himself intangible, dodge, or anything of that sort, Danny was hit squarely in the side of the head. His body went flying across the room, hitting into the wall. Danny's eyes opened wide in shock, his mouth a big 'O' of horror, he slid down the wall slowly.

Maddie crawled along the wreckage of the hall carefully, not knowing what to expect. But, whatever she was expecting most certainly wasn't what she found.

As Danny fell to the floor, he slowly transformed back into his human mode. From where he hit the wall to the ground, he left a trail of ectoplasmic slime that gradually changed into blood. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Maddie raised her bazooka once again as she rounded the last row of chairs before dropping it to the ground in shock at the sight she found.

"DANIEL!" she screamed in horror, running to her son. _Oh god. Why is he here? What is happening? Where's the ghost-boy?_ A million questions raced through her head in confusion as she looked around for the ghost boy and back to her son.

Outside, a crowd of citizens and news crews were gathered.

"Inside, the ghost child has kidnapped our mayor. Stay tuned as we watch the story unfold." One news caster was saying, before a large figure clad in an orange hazmat suit pushed him out of the way. Suddenly, the camera was full of the face of Jack Fenton.

He was just about to speak into the camera, when a red headed girl grabbed him. "Dad!" The girl was frazzled, "Where's mom? Where's Danny?" She was looking throughout the crowd.

"Jazzypants! Your mother is inside fighting the ghost boy. Did you know she's a ninth degree black belt?" Jack then went on to babble on, but his daughter was long gone from the conversation. Jack suddenly realized she wasn't there. "What's she so worried about?" He shrugged, turning back to the camera.

Jazz raced through a side door. Looking around, she screamed, "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" She raced, afraid of what her mother might do to her brother.

"JAZZ!" Came her mother's voice from the side. "Call an ambulance."

_Oh god._ Jazz pulled out her cell phone and dialed. After she finished the phone call, she ran to where he mother's voice had come from. Upon spotting the bloody scene, she fell to her knees next to her mother.

"What. Happened?" She said through gasps of horror. Blood was, at this point, not only covering Danny, but Maddie as well, who had pulled Danny's injured head into her lap and was trying to get some of the blood flow to stop.

Maddie stared at her son, not answering. "I… Don't know…" She finally said. "I... was fighting the ghost boy… And then-" She cut off.

"You were fighting the ghost boy?" Jazz tried to confirm, her eyes watering.

Maddie nodded, not looking away from her son.

At the confirmation, Jazz burst into tears. "Danny…" She couldn't take her watery eyes from her brother either. _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Why didn't you just tell them? Why didn't **I** tell them?_

At that instant, two paramedics burst into the hall, pushing the mother and daughter away from the young Fenton.

As the paramedics dashed Danny to the hospital, that left Jazz and Maddie to deal with the crowd outside of the Mayor's office.

Jack met them at the start of the crowd and took his wife into his arms. "It's okay." He tried to comfort her, showing his softer side.

Instantly, the news crews gathered around, asking a million questions on what had happened, to both their son and to the ghost boy.

"Leave them alone!" A voice spoke up through the crowd. Soon the figure of Sam Manson could be clearly spotted, followed closely by Tucker Foley as they pushed through the crowd to get to their friend's family.

"Come on." The two from there continued to push the Fentons toward the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"DRIVE!" Sam and Tucker both shouted at Jack once they were all, thankfully, buckled in. Jack nodded, slamming his foot on the gas pedal.

Once they arrived at Fenton Works, they practically had to drag Maddie up the stairs and to the couch. Once they had her there, she stared up at Sam and Tucker before taking a moment to recognize them.

"Samantha. Tucker." There was a long pause. "Would you care to explain?"

"Maddie. Why would they know more that you do, dear?" Jack's face was filled with confusion, not understanding the entire situation. But he was stopped from a look by his wife.

Sam sighed, "It's a long and detailed story."

676

_Bleep._

_Bleep._

_Bleep._

_Bleep._

_Bleep._

The doctor looked up from Danny and let out a sigh. "His condition has stabilized. Now, just hope that he has the strength to wake up." He looked at his partners gathered around him. "You've all done well. Someone move him to another room; get him as comfortable as possible. I want eyes on him at all times incase his condition changes."

Heads nodded, people automatically began to move.

"Now, let me call the Fentons." The doctor went into the lobby and, after looking up the number in a phone book and picking up a phone, dialed, '555-1221.'

676

Interrupted just at the point of finishing explaining that it was Walker, not Danny, who had sent the ghosts to attack their town, Jazz hurried into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Stabilized?"

Another pause.

"Yes. We'll be over quickly. Thank you."

Another pause followed by a _click_ as Jazz set down the phone.

The red head then rushed into the living room, grabbing her car keys off the table. She was at the front door, with her hand on the knob, before she turned around, realizing she was rushing out without her family. "Anyone else to the hospital?"

676

"Can I have some time alone with my son?" Maddie asked the question as the five of them stood at the door to Danny's room. Instantly, the other four nodded, leaving the mother to enter the room on her own.

She took a chair from the side of the room, sitting in it backwards next to the bed, her hands crossed on the back of the chair with her head sitting lightly on top of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, looking at the condition her boy was in.

Cords extended from his body, hooking to machines. A large bandage covered the large blast in his head, but it would need to be changed soon, as the blood flow, though slowed, had not completely stopped.

"Where you afraid?" Maddie's body shook with guilt as she began crying. "Of course you were afraid."

There was a long pause, only the sound of the beeping counting Danny's heartbeat was heard.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"And now. Look at what I've done."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Daniel. Please forgive me. I should have seen the signs."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Forgive me."

676

After three months, the doctor's had said he would never wake up.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

676

Marked on the year to the day after the accident, Danny finally woke up.

The first thing he saw were the faces of his friends and family gathered around him.

The first thing he did as he looked around them was turn to his mother, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I forgive you."

_Never doubt I would have._

676

The news reporters that evening spoke of the anniversary of the ghost boy's defeat a year ago and how it had been a full year since ghosts had attacked their town.

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker didn't listen to the news that night.

After all, they had their ghost back.

676 676 676 676 676

So there we go. A little happy ending! I wasn't in the mood to kill him, so isn't that happy? Heehee.

And there ends my happy, sad, corny, or whatever you think it is, story.

Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review and thanks for reading.


End file.
